


Yuuri and Victor Have a Thing for Banquets

by unsp00kable



Series: Yuuri and Victor Have a Thing for Banquets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3k words of porn, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDE, Barebacking, Dicktor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Happy Victor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sex, Thicc Vicc, Victor has a Big Dick, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Victor and Yuuri attend yet another boring banquet, entertaining themselves with a game of teasing each other.Question is, who will win?(Yuuri and Victor are dressed as they are for the official Yuri On Concert art, looking sharp af ;))





	Yuuri and Victor Have a Thing for Banquets

**Author's Note:**

> I took out my frustrations over an exam through Yuuri and Victor taking out their sexual frustration 
> 
> Don’t own these characters, nor do I actually speak Russian. 
> 
> Dedicated to my Daddy (not my actual father lmao) since my last fic “didn’t have enough smut” 
> 
> Russian words Vic used:
> 
> Detka: baby  
> Da-yes  
> moya lyubov- my love  
> lyubov-love 
> 
> Check the end notes for a fun fact!

Sometimes Victor loves to get Yuuri really riled up. When he’s really worked up Yuuri’s shyness goes away, becoming the embodiment of Eros.

Which is what got him to where they are now, smashing the elevator buttons trying to get to their floor ASAP. With Victor and Yuuri both competing this season in the senior skating division, they aren’t as sexually active as usual. They’re both so tired from practice they’re lucky if they get a meal inside them before dragging themselves to bed. However this increases their sexual tension ten fold.

Which is why Victor loves to play these games of “How Turned On Can I Get Yuuri Before He Is Desperate For It.” Yuuri is perfectly aware of this game and tries his hardest to keep it together, but he is dating Victor Nikiforov after all. So his favorite game is “How Many Times Can I Get Victor to Cum Before He Loses It.”

They’ve been at a dinner banquet all night that was hosted in the ballroom of the Hotel they’re staying at. It was meant to be a place for skaters and sponsors to mingle and talk about what the season will look like for them and blah blah blah. Victor was honestly bored out of his mind the minute they walked in the room but Yuuri, his sweet omega, at least pretended to be interested.

To keep himself from falling asleep at a table full of people, the alpha had taken to counting each one of Yuuri’s eyelashes daydreaming about their wedding. He’s secretly had the whole thing planned out since the Japanese skater drunkenly clung to him all that time ago.

He’s so damn pretty, he thought to himself smiling.

Victor reached down to where Yuuri was sitting next to him to find his lover’s hand. Yuuri had one hand resting on his lap and the other holding his fork as he pushed the subpar food around on his plate. Victor really meant to just innocently grab the omega’s hand to hold. But at the last second Victor got a wicked thought, brushing the back of his hand roughly across the front of Yuuri’s slacks before grabbing his hand.

Resting their folded hands on Yuuri’s thigh, the alpha inwardly smirked as he felt it twitch. The screech of the smaller man’s fork across his plate interrupted the lull of conversation at the table, heads turning towards the commotion.

Yuuri stammered an apology, “E-excuse me my hand slipped.”

An American reporter, smiled sweetly at him, saying “That’s alright,” causing the murmur Of conversation to begin again.

“My hand slipped too,” Victor coyly whispered in his lover’s ear. Yuuri looked up into those icy blue eyes and said “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” before smirking and continuing to listen to everyone drone on.

From that point on, the rest of the night was full of them discretely teasing each other. They kept it up playing their own little games, toying with each other, until dessert, when the alpha nearly came in his pants when Yuuri moaned while eating chocolate cake.

Taking a few moments to let himself calm down a little so no one could tell what they’ve been up to by the very obvious tent in his suit slacks, Victor yawns very loudly. Yuuri giggles at his extra as fuck boyfriend and asks,  
“Tired already,” without a single ounce of innocence in his eyes.

The sponsors sitting at the table with the couple frown, especially the women who are terribly jealous of Yuuri. They’ve been fighting Yuuri for Victor’s attention the whole dinner.

Flashing his famous smile the older man replies, “Just a tad Lyubov, I think I’m going to turn in for the night, it was nice meeting everybody.”

“Let me just tell Phichit goodbye and I’ll go with you, he’s got an early flight home to catch in the morning.”

The Thai skater was sitting at the next table over. The alpha watched as Yuuri rose from his chair to tap his friend on the shoulder. Running his hand through his slicked back hair as a guise to glance over his shoulder, the omega met Victor’s eyes to make sure he was watching him. The intensity of Victor’s stare made him blush a little, bending over to hug his best friend that was still seated.

It was Victor’s turn to blush as Chris called his name three times, eyes fixated on Yuuri’s luscious peach of an ass. Chris leaned back from his chair that was seated directly behind Victor at the next table over.

“Your table is mumbling, something about a tired Victor Nikiforov turning in for the night too early?” Chris knowingly asked.

Giggling while he continued, “I could hear you and Yuuri flirting from all the way over here. Oh Mon Cheri, what it must feel like to be so in love.”

Just thinking about how much he loved Yuuri made Victor get this lovey dovey look on his face.

Having heard most of their conversation, Chris’ boyfriend turns from his seat sighing as he says, “Aww you can see it on his face!”

“You’re right Masumi, it’s good to see you happy Victor.”

This of course makes Victor get a little redder, his heart shaped smile threatening to break out from his tight lipped smile. Yuuri surprised him by boldly walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck. Giving a quick peck to his scent gland, the omega says in a soft whisper only they could hear, “Take me to bed Vitya.”

Just like that the burning fire of arousal from earlier was back, fueled by love. Victor sprung from his chair surprising everyone still sitting at their table, “Goodbye everyone!”

For the second time that night, he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and started to make their way through the crowd. Smiling the whole time they walked, Yuuri fiddled with Victor’s ring on his hand that matched his own as his boyfriend safely snuck them both past all the sniveling paparazzi.

Finally they made it down the hallway to the elevator, smashing the button with urgency. Impatiently waiting, Yuuri started to tease Victor a little again by turning to where nobody passing by, or the security cameras could see him.  
Unclasping their fingers, the omega held the alpha’s wrist between his two palms, bringing Victor’s hand up to his face. Watching the alpha’s pupils dilate, he slowly drug the tip of his tongue from the base of the Russian’s palm to the top of his ring finger, suckling on the end. Victor’s breath hitched in anticipation as to what his bowl of katsudon was going to do next.

Yuuri stuck his tongue out and licked his love’s finger from base to tip before squeezing Victor’s wrist and enveloping the whole finger in his mouth. He sucked making loud wet noises as he did, tasting the gold of the ring that held so many promises of their future.

“ _mmmmm_  Detka” Victor rumbled after a second.

Yuuri’s eyes never having left the alpha’s, he pulls off the finger with a pop.

“Yes?” He sweetly asks.

Just then the elevator car arrived with a ding. Taking a quick look around inside the elevator and around where they were standing, Victor checked to see if anyone had seen what had just happened or witness what was about to occur. When the doors of the elevator closed after pushing the button for the 79th floor, Victor made his move.

_The night is still young, no one is going to be using the elevator any time soon._

He picked Yuuri up and held him against one of the walls made of the mirrors that made up the entire interior of the elevator. The alpha’s hands slide down and grip the plush globes of his lover’s ass.  
“If only you knew what you do to me,” he growls.  
Yuuri feels his alpha’s hard member against his thigh grow even bigger and whimpers.

The Russian started kissing and nipping at the smaller man’s neck while pressing his hips flush against Yuuri’s butt.

At this point Yuuri was well on his way to being reduced to a panting horny mess with his fingers buried in silver locks and his alpha between his thighs.

On a particular hard grind of Victor’s hips, Yuuri threw his head back, unfocused eyes facing the bright lights embedded in the ceiling that was also a mirror.

He watched through the mirror on the ceiling as Victor balanced him on one arm, using the other to try to unzip his pants relieving some pressure off his trapped cock.

As much as the omega loves seeing his love’s sex in situations such as this, a nagging thought ran through his mind.

“Vitya what if there’s security cameras in here too?”

The alpha stopped what he was doing, zipper half undone. Yuuri took his eyes off the steaming mirror to meet his alpha’s. Big mistake. Victor’s icy eyes were already breath taking as it is but their depth only increases in times like this. Only a sliver of blue could be seen apart from his blown pupils, making the omega squirm with want for this gorgeous man.  
“If there’s cameras, they can look all they want to. But you’re mine Yuuri Katsuki, they simply can’t have you.” The Russian declared with a deep timber to his voice.

Yuuri already felt like he was skating across the icy blue of Victor’s eyes but now he’s drowning in them. The omega in him preened, wanting to give his all to his alpha, just as much as his alpha gave his all to him.

The Katsudon lunges forward, capturing Victor’s lips in a searing kiss. Tugging on his lover’s bottom lip when he slowly pulls away, Yuuri opens his eyes and glances over Victor’s shoulder.

_Only at floor 38? We started on zero, this elevator is way too slow._

Pushing their foreheads together Victor chuckles and asks “ Is someone getting impatient?”

The alpha gently bounced his love a little readjusting to where his knees were hooked over Victor’s elbows as he kept holding him up against the mirror. This nearly bent the smaller man in half, spreading him out wider across Victor’s lap. The alpha started to dirty grind against the seat of his love’s slacks wanting to be inside him already.

Competitive as ever with their little game, Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel nearly every inch of Victor gliding between his parted cheeks, even through their many layers of clothes. If he opened his mouth he knew a whiny whimper would come out.

“You surrrreee?” The Russian purred in his sweet accent. He twisted his arm, hand drifting down to where he knew the omega was the sweetest.

Pressing two fingers lightly against Yuuri’s entrance, he rubbed in tight circles through his slacks.

“ _mmmm_ “ the omega groaned jaw dropping and eyebrows knitting together.

“I’d fuck you right here if you asked Detka,” the alpha says in a hushed tone.  
Victor pressed harder on his lover’s rim, feeling it flutter a little trying to suck Victor’s fingers in. The omega’s slick leaked through the material coating Victor’s fingers.

Yuuri started trying to grind down on to Victor gasping for air as pleasure coursed through his body. He couldn’t really get much leverage with the way he was being spread open ,back against the mirror, but he tried to chase that delicious friction.

“Is this what you want?” The alpha asked moaning as he ground himself right where his fingers were.

“You want me inside you baby? I’ll make you feel really good.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe he found himself nodding his head yes, but Victor felt so fucking /good/ already. The alpha begun to kiss the Japanese skater again, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. Victor skillfully unbuttoned Yuuri’s pants and shimmied then down just far enough for his ass to be out, only using one hand.

 _Thank God for Victor’s broad shoulders and his height_  Yuuri thought to himself as he nervously glanced around the elevator car for cameras.

All he could see though was their reflection; his his thick thighs wrapped around Victor as the taller alpha leaned over him, sheltering him from any potential prying eyes. Their size difference really was amazing.

The omega’s thought process was interrupted when Victor started to tease him again massaging where he wanted the alpha most.

“Victorrr” Yuuri whined impatiently. He still couldn’t believe they were actually doing this.

Never wanting his sweet omega to have to wait too long to get what he wants, he tucks three fingers in at once inside Yuuri’s dripping entrance. Thrusting at a brutal pace, he purposefully avoids his prostate gland.

Yuuri _wailed_  like a damn omega in heat, the sound bouncing off the walls.

This time it was Victor that snuck a glance at which floor they were on. Cursing that they were already on floor 65, Victor patted Yuuri’s thigh- a signal for the omega to squeeze his legs and wrap his arms around his alpha.

With both hands free for a second while the omega held himself up, Victor whipped out his cock.

Even for an alpha Victor was _big_. He was well above average with a girth as thick as a soda can at his base and being 10 and three quarters inches long. (Yuuri measured the first time he seen it - it’s something the fandom could never figure out).

No matter how many times the omega has seen his lover’s big alpha cock, he moans in anticipation every time.

Pulling out his fingers, Victor smacked the head of his cock against Yuuri’s twitching taint a few times, knowing they’ll have to make this quick.

Even so, Victor couldn’t help but feel victorious that this essentially means he’s won the games they’ve been playing all night.

Smirking he met his omega’s eyes as he slowly bottomed out.

The Katsudon’s head thudded against the mirror, his hair falling a little into his face from where Victor had carefully styled it. They’d both worked up a sweat already, his hair gel losing its consistency and his glasses fogging like the mirrors.

Giving him time to adjust, Victor reached up and pushed Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes, taking his glasses. After making sure they were safely secure on top of his head in his silver hair, he returned his hands to the omega’s curves.

Kissing and necking his whimpering Yuuri, Victor slowly pulls his dick out.

Pausing to where he was sucking on the omega’s ear lobe, he whispers,  
“I win.”  
before shoving himself balls deep into Yuuri’s tight little hole.

Yuuri went cross eyed ass Victor fucked him hard and deep hitting all the right spots. He hadn’t realized it but amongst their joined staccato breathing, he was babbling, praising Victor. Half of it wasn’t even in English.

“Gooodddd Vitya you always feel so f-ucking gooooooood.”

“Your dick is s-o-o big please don’t stop!!”

“Faster Vitya pleeeeaaseee, give me your knot, I’m all yours.”

Only half worried about how loud Yuuri was being, Victor checked the little screen again for their floor number.

_Seventy six???_

Knowing either of them would not be able to pry themselves off of each other when the doors to the elevator open, he punched the big red stop button.

The elevator jerked with a halt, impaling Yuuri seemingly impossibly further down on his alpha’s fat cock with the force of gravity.

Whining Yuuri asked “Why’d we stop??”

Biting his lip, even with keeping the Japanese skater’s famed stamina, Victor replied in his deep alpha timber  
“We aren’t leaving this elevator until you’ve cum from just my cock Detka.”

He punctuated each word with a hard flex of his hips, the sound of their skin slapping echoing.

Now that they were stopped Yuuri could swear he felt the whole elevator rocking from Victor redoubling his efforts and dicking in harder.

The omega was so close to cumming already, he swore he could feel the alpha in his guts.

Using the grip he still had on Victor’s shoulders he pulled him down again to kiss him although it was mostly them just moaning in each other’s mouths.

“You going to cum for me like this Detka?”

Victor could feel Yuuri’s rim tightening around him as his knot threatened to pop.

_Holy shit, I’d make him feel this good all day long if he let me. Yuuri’s going to be the death of me but I’d die a happy man._

“Hmmm? You’re so fucking beautiful when you cum.”

Yuuri’s toes curled, nails digging in to where they’d moved to Victor’s forearms.

“Da, that’s it cum for me moya lyubov'. You want me to come inside you too? Fill you up, keep my knot inside you so everyone knows you’re mine?” Victor asked panting.

Yuuri was breathing hard, body shaking as he nodded his head yes on the verge of orgasm.

It only took two more pumps of Victor’s hips for them both to be sent off the edge.

As his vision whited out, the alpha had enough sense to yank his cock out before his not could fully swell and lock them together.

The omega whined in both pleasure and annoyance as he was granted one of his top ten orgasms yet denied his alpha’s amazing knot.

High on endorphins they made out some more giggling at what they’d just done. Victor pulled back a little still shielding Yuuri from possible camera angles, tucking his spent Dick in his pants. Yuuri was extremely wobbly on his feet, not only from the amazing dicking he just got but from having his knees nearly at his ears for so long. His ass was full of slick and Victor’s precum making him feel strange as he pulled up his slacks.

The omega’s cock had been trapped in his own pants the whole time, meaning they were covered in his and Victor’s spend from where he’d pulled out.

Victor wiped some steam off the mirrors to check their appearance once they were situated. They both looked absolutely wrecked. Yuuri more so than Victor. The alpha took satisfaction in this as he messed with the buttons to get the elevator to ascend the two floors they lacked to get to theirs.

With one final ding, the elevator doors opened. Yuuri and Victor peeked their heads out for security or any sort of audience but the coast was thankfully clear.

Since Yuuri could barely stand, Victor scooped him up bridal style. He jogged to their room both of them giggling and smiling, leaving the steamy elevator and the fogged, unfocused security camera lens behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: wrote this whole ass fic w/ Theme Of King JJ playing in the back of my head. Also, wrote a good chunk of the sexy times while in a web conference w/ my professor. 
> 
> I was thinking of a part 2? Let me know what y’all think just please no hate 
> 
> Edit: Guess I’ll be making a part 2  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So make sure to subscribe to me and this series to get the notification for when I post it
> 
> Follow mE on Twitter I FOLLOW BACK [ @notunsp00kable](https://www.twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> Kudos and comments cherished


End file.
